The present invention generally pertains to voltage regulators and is particularly directed to an improvement in the type of voltage regulator which is useful as a negative voltage regulator. It is desired to provide a negative voltage regulator which may be operated from a low negative input voltage source, with good dynamic response and stability. It is particularly desirable that stability be maintained with respect to variations in temperature.
The present invention further pertains to a current regulator for maintaining a plurality of predetermined currents for the voltage regulator.